My Little Neko
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: When Iggycat heard the mews outside his master's garden, he went outside in curiosity and saw a little kitty in the small, wooden box. Will Iggycat keep a secret towards his master by taking good care of the little kitten? Or will he abandon him?(Nekotalia )


**Author: You know that I should update my stories, but I'm very busy about school! QAQ. And here's a cute one-shot as a symbol that i'm still alive and kicking! :3. I love cats~ Why not make a cute story! :D.**

_**Summary: **__When Iggycat heard the mews outside his master's garden, he went outside in curiosity and saw a little kitty in the small, wooden box. Will Iggycat keep a secret towards his master by taking good care of the little kitten? Or will he abandon him?(Nekotalia~)_

_**My little Neko**_

**IggyCat PoV~**

I was napping in my master's library, twitching my ears in alert while my eyes are close. After all, my master isn't here right now. He is having a meeting. I don't know where. But every time he went home, he always grumbles about America or France irritably. Luckily, my kind master pats at me every time he went home, and his bad mood already seems to vanish by seeing me. My master already given me food and milk in advance. If you're wondering what kind of breed I Am. I'm a Scottish fold. I'm a white cat with a large patch of orange fur extending over much of the left side of my face, over my left hind leg or my lower back, and over most of my tail. I've thick eyebrows just like my master had.

Ahh~ I love the birds chirping, but I wasn't tempted to eat them, mind you. I'm a noble cat after all.

Suddenly, I heard the cries of a kitten. My ears twitched as my green eyes are wide open, standing up quickly, looking outside the large window. The ray of the sun pierces through the glass and hit on the floor. The cries seems to continue on, and I decided to investigate it.

When I ran very fast and went to my master's beautiful garden, I approaches the source of sound until I found out that the kitten is inside the green bush. I went inside quickly, and in front of me is a small, wooden box. The wooden box began to shake and continues to mew.

"Wait a minute, poppet. I'm going to let you out." I said in comfort. I sat on the green grass, pondering how I should open the box. The mew continues, and the box continues to shake. I decided to open the box as soon as possible because I don't want the poor little kitten to be more frustrated. I stood up with my four legs, jumped a little bit in balance in the corner, and took a peek inside the box. Inside the box is a small white cat. The little kitten appears to be yellowish with thin semi-circle beneath his eyes. The little kitten has long, dark fur around his neck. I never saw his eyes because it is close though. The little kitten continues to mew.

I carried his scuff of his neck and began to walk in my master's house. I walk through my destination: The kitchen. When I was finally in the kitchen. I gently put him down on the floor.

"Mew?" said the little kitten and tilted his head in confusion at me. Suddenly, something burst within me, and I don't know what it is. And then, I licked his left cheek in adoration.

"I know you're hungry, please wait a little while, poppet." I said and smiled at him tenderly. I know he didn't understand me since he is young, and I know he didn't see me either because his eyes are close. I began to drag my green, cat bowl towards the kitten. Inside the bowl is full of fresh milk. The bowl is inches apart towards the little kitten, but he still didn't move. I shook my head and smile gently. I walked towards his back, and I began to push at him gently, encouraging him to drink. The little kitten complied, and he begins to sniff in the air, and then he begins to drink the milk.

While I watch the screen unfold in my two eyes, I can't help myself that I want to protect that child. Even though I'm not his mother, I will try my best to take good care of him. But the problem is…..Is my master will agree about this? I felt….scared….and I don't want him to be abandon. I decided…..

I will take good care of him secretly.

**England Cat's PoV End~**

**Writer: I dunno if I wanted to continue this~ Oh, Do you know I'm good voicing cats? I uses my cat voice to pull a prank towards my godmother's dog +_+. I'm also good at voicing puppy either xD…..and also a rooster, chicken, and a duck…Is that talent? xD. (If I've enough time like right now, I'll make a sequel if there's 5 reviews :3. Oh, I'm thinking about maybe I should put romance in this sequel :3. What do you think? :3?)**


End file.
